


The Sight of Dust.

by ConfusedNerd



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sea of Ink and Gold - Traci Chee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, During Canon, Illumination, To an extent??, dust - Freeform, first fic, i pretty much gave up on the title, just some wish-fulfillment fic, seriously why doesn't this fandom have more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedNerd/pseuds/ConfusedNerd
Summary: Lyra makes a discovery about Illumination.





	The Sight of Dust.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the SOIAG tag. And it's a crossover with HDM. Welp.
> 
> To be clear, this fic is supposed to take place in an unspecified time after the events of the Reader as well as during the events of the Amber Spyglass. Yes, it does seem very plothole-y but *shrugs*
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

"So...Illumination, was it?"

"Yes?"

"How does it work?"

Sefia peered over the pages of the book, a look of deep mistrust crossing her face quickly before disappearing in a flash.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, her voice measured and cautious.

They were alone at camp, Will and Archer having disappeared to scrounge for food in the surrounding forest, the two nodding and stalking off together in silence. Pantalaimon was seated at Lyra's feet as a wildcat, his tail twitching slightly in the firelight.

Lyra tilted her head slightly, and said, "Well, from the way you've been telling me about it, and the way you look when you do it, I reckon it's a bit something like reading the alethiometer, or like when Will's using the knife. I kind of want to try it."

Sefia's mistrust deepened, but all the same she considered it. She'd already seen both objects in action, the way the alethiometer seemed to be able to read minds and know things nobody else would know, as well as the way the knife cut strange windows into the fabric of reality itself. She'd looked at them both with the Sight, and she'd already made her own theories to the nature of these items, and from the way Lyra described Dust...

She nodded and shifted to make room for the younger girl to sit beside her, Pantalaimon ruffling his feathers in delight as he perched on Lyra's shoulder as a tawny owl. Carefully she peered at the yellowing and tattered pages of the book, excitement evident in her features as she began to sink into the same level of calmness and clarity she got when reading the alethiometer.

Sefia was saying something, but Lyra was already sinking deeper into the trance as the world around her began to distort and lose its color, before all of a sudden being overtaken by a flood of sparkling pinpoints of light. They were the very same ones that Mary Malone, at the same time in another universe, heard being described as the tiny lights that shone off the sea at sunset.

Lyra and Pan looked on in wonder as the golden lights danced and swayed and seemed to contort themselves into sensory images and then pictures as she seemed to see the stories of this bit of leaves, this patch of flowers, the stars hanging above their heads. And she felt so consumed in the silence and beauty that she felt tears prick her eyes, much like it had been when she had first seen the aurora.

And there was Sefia, standing in front of her, her face contorted in shock as she glanced from Lyra, to Pan, and back again.

"How..." she was beginning to say, when Lyra laughed. It was short and high, and full of delight, and Pan began to laugh too, in his little mink voice, until both daemon and human were a single mass of happiness in the swirling vortex of golden light.

"What is it?" Sefia asked, grabbing Lyra's hand so the girl wouldn't be carried away in the current of gold. "What's so funny?"

Lyra looked at her daemon, a current of joy passing between her and Pan as they came to the same realization that they'd been puzzling over for days on end, before turning to Sefia and declaring it as simple as can be.

"It's Dust."


End file.
